The goal of this proposal is to describe a formal strategic planning process for improvement of the research infrastructure at Baylor College of Dentistry (BCD). The specific aims of this Planning Award (Phase I) are to construct a comprehensive planning process that will facilitate: a) Assessment of the existing research infrastructure and critical research needs at Baylor College of Dentistry (BCD) in relation to its affiliated academic and clinical institutions and overall environment, b) a detailed strategic planning process to guide and facilitate further development of a comprehensive Infrastructure Improvement Plan for BCD, which will be proposed in the Implementation Award (Phase II) application. A successful Planning Award will: (1) add additional focus and direction to the research programs at BCD and (2) significantly strengthen research capabilities through recruitment and retention of outstanding faculty, improved research resources, and expanded research collaborations at BCD. All of these mechanisms will significantly enhance expansion of the research capacity at BCD in order to conduct research in oral, dental and craniofacial diseases and disorders that is consonant with and takes full advantage of the most current advances in modem basic and clinical sciences. The principal methods that will be used to assess the strengths and weaknesses of the current research infrastructure, the needs of the institution, and the opportunities potentially available for improvement of the research infrastructure are based on the strategic planning process. This process involves three major steps: (1) comprehensive review of the research infrastructure through a detailed SWOT analysis; (2) scheduling of focus groups open to all BCD faculty and research staff to discuss the research infrastructure at BCD and the HSC; and (3) and assessment of outcomes by the EAC as a formal "mock" grant review. Assessment of research needs will be carried out principally by the Internal Planning Committee (IPC), with the assistance of a panel of HSC administrative advisors and external consultants. The External Advisory Committee will work with the IPC to prioritize the research strengths and develop the process for development of the infrastructure improvement plan. The primary outcome of the Planning Award will be a comprehensive Implementation Plan (Phase II application).